darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lopunny
' '''Lopunny', labeled Pretty Snob, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island, was a member of the Great Groudons. She competed again on Total Pokemon World Tour, as a member of the Cool Cresselias. Coverage Personality Her pretty, sweet face hides an obnoxious personality- Lopunny is a snobby, mean girl who views nearly all of the other contestants as beneath her. A self proclaimed head for fashion, boys, and plotting, she dislikes anyone who disagrees with her and gets in her way. She likes Kadabra, Primeape, and Hypno, and funnily enough, both Hypno and Kadabra went against her behind her back. Lopunny tends to get into many fights due to her difficult personality, most notable feuds being with Mismagius, Banette, and Weavile. Lopunny is rather clever and powerful physically- she performs well in many challenges, although she shows poor endurance and mental focus. Despite this, she's fairly tricky with her plots, and can use her feminine wiles to her advantage to seduce some of the other competitors, such as Gliscor. However, she does have a lot of dumb moments that lead to get her voted off, such as trusting the ever manipulative Kadabra. Overall, Lopunny could be a strong competitor, but is held back by her difficult attitude and lack of teamwork. Total Pokemon Island Lopunny arrived on the Island in the first episode, and she was already turning heads. However, behind her pretty face she had a bit of sass revealed when she called Banette a midget in response to his flirting (which set off an ongoing dislike between her and Banette and Mismagius). Lopunny disliked Gardevoir almost immediately for the dancer gaining more attention than her. Her ugly personality soon showed up for all to see, with her complaining about the island's poor service. Despite her prim and proper personality, she was one of the campers who jumped in the water for her team. In the challenge after, she was shown to be very agile, placing in the first and second rounds of the water race. This shows that Lopunny has the potential to be a strong competitor, but is simply too difficult to deal with as a person. After the second challenge, Kadabra contacted Lopunny and Primeape to form an alliance to counter Weavile's. Lopunny and Weavile's rivalry had already begun, and Lopunny almost immediately decided to join Team Virus. In the King of the Hill challenge, Lopunny faced off against Cacturne in the third round. Lopunny was initially confident, but then she was borderline gleeful when she realized that Cacturne wasn't going to fight back (as he wouldn't hit a girl). Lopunny deliberately tried to take advantage of this, but Cacturne tricked her into tripping over his leg, knocking her off the pillar. Lopunny later ranted about the loss in the confessional. Weavile tries to get everyone to target Lopunny again, but Kadabra pulls some strings and cuts a deal with Team Sweet, getting them to vote for Gabite instead. However, Hitmonlee and Rhydon later spy on Lopunny and Primeape, discovering the alliance (although Kadabra's role in the alliance is still unknown to Team Conquer). Lopunny doesn't do anything notable during "Eat, Eat, Eat!" but Kadabra sees Weavile trying to lure Gliscor into a post-merge alliance, which foreshadows their plot next episode. When Primeape is the one who takes the fall, Lopunny and Kadabra are both shocked. Despite her not trusting Kadabra, Primeape doesn't reveal him as head of the alliance at Lopunny's request, showing that Primeape's loyalty was to Lopunny, not Kadabra. Lopunny and Primeape stage a conversation for Weavile and her gang to suspect BRONZONG as the head of their alliance, not Kadabra. Weavile takes the bait completely. Lopunny and Kadabra star as the main villains of the talent show. With Kadabra acting as a magician and Lopunny as his assistant, they create an amazing magic show to wow the other competitors. They impress Mew and Mewtwo and win their team the challenge with the show, giving them both immunity. Kadabra, however, doesn't stop there, and orders Lopunny to trip up Gliscor with her feminine wiles so Weavile doesn't gain an alliance member post merge. While Kadabra later has a change of heart and wants to call the plan off, Lopunny seduces and flirts with Gliscor into him kissing her on the cheek. The plan works and Gliscor is eliminated, though Kadabra is unhappy with how Lopunny did it. Cacturne also notes that her actions were most likely to cause the elimination rather than out of attraction, and also predicted she would be eliminated soon. Lopunny is a primary member of "The List" making committee, despite most of the other girls not liking her. She then participates in the dodgeball game between the campers, and she's a rather vicious member of her team. She notably hits down Pidgeotto who doesn't even try to dodge the attack. She also taunts Cacturne after he is knocked out of the competition about his low position on the list. She quickly follows up with hitting Mismagius with a ball, which causes Banette to retaliate and hit her in return. In a semi humorous moment in the elimination, she and Weavile admit they didn't vote for each other, which showed that the eliminated contestant (Bronzong) was screwed. The Crazy Race was the eighth challenge, and Lopunny did not have a huge impact, not performing as strongly as she had in previous games. Despite this, she made it all the way to the sledding portion of the race, where she proceeded to knock Mismagius out (again), before Banette in turn knocked her out (again). The Great Groudons lost the challenge, and everyone reverted back to their original dislike of Lopunny at the elimination ceremony. Lopunny was eliminated by everyone else, and gets angry when she realizes that Kadabra had betrayed her and voted along with the others. Despite this, he is one of the two she still wants to win, as she was impressed that he had tricked her. Total Pokemon World Tour: Trivia Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Females Category:Normal-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Great Groudons members Category:Cool Cresselias members